Hetalia Secret Santa
by Sekaira
Summary: It's nearly Christmas and Finland has a special surprise in store for the nations in the hope of getting them to stop arguing, but what is this going to lead to? You can pick the pairings!


**A/N Ok, So I really wanted to write a Christmas special for Hetalia and then the idea of Secret Santa struck me because I'm participating in a Secret Santa amongst my friend as well. The special thing about this story though is that you get to chose who gets who for the Secret Santa! All you need to do is say who you want to get who in the review and I'll add it to my tally! Then next Monday I'll reveal who got who in the draw and then on Christmas I'll upload the actual giving of the presents!**

**The story here might go off topic a little bit, I was trying to introduce all of the countries I'm including and well... there were more than I originally thought. But never the less please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Finland was grinning as he strolled down corridor of the large building that acted as the nations gathering place for their world meetings. The corridor's were in fact rather dull and ridiculously long giving no reason for Finland to be grinning the way he was. Not that that stopped him. Finland had in fact been grinning this way since the very start of December, for Christmas was now nearly here! Already Finland was wearing his red cape with the white fur lining over his suit for the world meeting, he had also spent all his waking hours preparing for his flight round the world on the 14th. But, Finlands grin right now was for a different reason, a reason which had something to do with the stack of envelopes in his hand and also the Santa hat full of pieces of folded paper.

Still grinning Finland managed to push down the door handle of the meeting room with his elbow and then kicked the door open as his hands were full. The nations looked up in greeting, a few waved and Sweden pulled back the chair next to him which Finland happily sat down in, dumping his stuff on the table in front of him as he did so.

The nations paid no notice to the scattering of envelopes now on the table, they were far to used to Finland's antics around Christmas time to be bothered now. Finland smiled as Sealand came running up to him, deliberately stomping on England's toe as he did so. "Mama!" Sealand called. Finland flinched. First w'fe and now mama? He was a guy! But the Christmas spirit wouldn't leave Finland unhappy for long and the smile was back almost as soon as it had disappeared. "I wrote my list!" Sealand announced handing Finland a few sheets of paper. Curious Finland started reading Sealand's list wondering absently where he should land the sleigh when he came to Sealand so that he could personally hand over Sealand's present. Finland's eyebrow furrowed as he read Sealand's list though. How was he supposed to get Sealand these?

Sealand's Christmas List

To be recognised as a country

For something bad to happen to jerk-England

For a cool robot ninja thing like from Japan's place.

"Aah, Sealand…" Finland murmured. He wasn't able to do the first one that was certain and he didn't particularly want to do something bad to England. He might be able to get him the third one, he'd have to talk to Japan later.

"Well, it's a great list isn't it! And I've been really, really good this year so please, please, please can I have these?" Sealand begged.

"Well, you'll have to wait and see at Christmas won't you Sealand." Finland said helplessly, unable to dishearten those shining eyes.

"If you want to be recognised as a country for a start then you ought to stop writing Christmas Lists as a start. As a nation you are nearly 50 you realise Sealand, far too old to be writing Christmas Lists." England interrupted sharply still annoyed from Sealand stepping on his foot.

"No fair!" Sealand whined. "I'm only 9 physically! Besides if we use that logic then you're really, really old you jerk!"

England's face heated up sharply and he turned red and started spluttering, "That's ridiculous I'm only 1000 and something years old! China's the oldest!"

"With age comes wisdom." China stated peacefully smiling at the row, "which is why…" He grabbed hold of Finland's arm "don't forget to visit my place this year! I really, really want something cute-aru!"

England face palmed at the scene. "This is ridiculous" he muttered watching as Finland smiled mysteriously at China's request. England's (ridiculously large) brow furrowed. It wasn't like Finland to be acting all secretive, everyone knew that Finland was more than he appeared, (he had after all had his revenge on Russia) but Finland nowadays was generally always smiling and happy and more often than not with Sweden and Sealand taking on the 'mother' role in their makeshift family.

"Hey, the Hero's here!" America yelled, barrelling into the meeting room hamburger in hand as always. "We can start now!" he announced settling in his usual place at the head of the table.

England gave a sigh of relief, not because he had been worried – because he wasn't – but because they could finally start the meeting now the American was here. He slid into his seat next to France and tried to ignore France's instant flirting.

Finland also managed to gather up his stuff and place neatly (sort of at least) in front of him.

"Right then about littering then and how it's messing up the earth and all that, we should be totally fine if we just get a huge robot built by Japan to just suck all the trash up! Doncha think?" America announced flipping on the projector and showing a childish scribble of a huge robot stood over the earth.

"My speciality is miniaturising though America-san" Japan murmured quietly.

"Like that idea would work you tosser!" England yelled

"My, my America, England, how about you both stop arguing and just agree with me instead?" France stated before America could even return the insult.

"There's no need for that, you can all become one with Mother Russia instead da?" Russia smiled and the Baltic provinces hastily moved away.

"The technical issues with such a project are huge America" Estonia said shifting closer to converse with America and subtly slipping away from Russia at the same time.

"I don't want to!" Latvia wailed when Russia smiled at him and went to hide behind Finland.

"Like, if you try to take Liet again I'll like totally make Warsaw your capital!" Poland announced dragging Lithuania over to sit by him and pointing an accusing finger over at Russia.

"Poland, why are you wearing a dress again?" Lithuania murmured glancing at Poland's pink and black dress.

"Marry me!, Marry me! Brother, I'll become one with you!" Belarus called from the other end of the table. Russia had chosen a seat as far away from her as he could.

Ukraine squeaked and duked her head as Russia glanced warily over at his two sisters. "I'm sorry! I'll pay you back soon brother!" She wailed.

Belgium sighed at the sisters antics. "hey brother I made waffles do you want some?" Belgium called sliding one plate over to Ukraine as she did so.

Netherlands irritably chewed at the end of his pipe. "Fine." He answered shortly in reply to Belgium, taking the pipe out of his mouth and opting to eat the waffles instead. He hated these meetings, they had no purpose, far better to stay quiet and hope it ended sooner rather than later.

"Ne, Romano" Spain whispered or as much of a whisper as someone like Spain could manage, which basically meant he was just talking normally.

"What Bastard?" Romano answered annoyed.

"Do you want a tomato?" Spain asked

"Why the hell do you have a box of tomatoes with you?" Romano hissed back, about to insult Spain. Then he seemingly thought better of it, "I get half." He stated quickly as Spain opened the box.

"Italy? Why are you in there?" Spain asked peering into his box.

"Ack, no don't open the box! It's just a box of tomato's fairy!" Italy wailed from inside the box.

"Italy" Germany said, "Wake up!"

"Huh, oh Germany! I was dreaming about when we first met! Do you remember?" Italy asked.

"I, uh" Much to several of the nations surprise Germany now looked a little red, "yeah I remember."

"Haha, What's going on here West! You dating cute little Italy?" Prussia laughed.

"What?-Wel-" Germany was stuttering hopeless and turning a crimson red.

BANG

Prussia slumped to the floor and Hungary emerged wielding her skillet. "What's this I hear?" she asked carefully tucking her skillet away and smiling gleefully at the two of them.

"Owwwww," Prussia mumbled rubbing his head as he sat up. "Be careful what you do with that thing Hungary! You shouldn't hit the awesome me with that!"

Hungary pulled out her skillet and waved it threatening in front of Prussia's nose. "I am very careful with how I use this. Are you doubting my accuracy?"

"Hungary, dear, why don't you just put the skillet down" Austria stated glancing up from a sheaf of music compositions.

"Everybody stop fighting or I'll beat you with my peace prize!" Switzerland yelled, finally fed up with the arguing happening all round the oval table.

There was a moment of silence as everybody turned to face him.

"Onii-sama I'm not sure you shou-" Lichtenstein was cut off as everybody started yelling again, either returning to their own arguments or starting to shout at Switzerland instead who yelled right back. Lichtenstein sighed and shrank back into her seat.

"Hey, Licht! Come on over here away from the arguing!" Seychelles called waving one hand enthusiastically in the air to gather Lichtenstein's attention. Lichtenstein smiled back gratefully and joined Seychelles and Taiwan chatting happily by the window.

"It's lovely out today isn't it?" Taiwan murmured softly leaning out of the window to sit in the sun.

"Brr, shut the window Taiwan, it's far warmer at my Island" Seychelles replied.

"Onii-san"

"No"

"Onii-san"

"Not saying it."

"Onee-san"

"What?"

"Haha, you two are still arguing over this?" Denmark laughed heading over to Iceland and Norway where Norway was currently in the process of trying to get Iceland to call him Onii-san.

"Just once?" Norway questioned.

"No way." Iceland deadpanned.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Greece was as usual asleep. And, as usual, Turkey was trying to wake him up for the pure purpose of annoying him.

"Turkey, just give up already, no one can wake up Greece up when he's sleeping." Egypt said with a sigh wishing he had gotten here earlier and was not left with the chair between Greece and Turkey.

"No way am I giving up!" Turkey declared, eyes glinting dangerously beneath his mask. "He's my rival, I can't give up over something like this!"

Egypt sighed. He was defiantly getting here earlier next time.

Hong Kong in the meanwhile was carefully manoeuvring around the edge of the room, eyes glancing across the nations trying to find the one nation he was trying to avoid. The problem was he couldn't spot him. And he was fairly noticeable he always wore his white robe with the sleeves that covered his hands when they were just hanging by his side but normally his hands were too busy gro-

"Your breasts belong to me da-ze!" South Korea announced pouncing on Hong Kong seemingly from nowhere.

"Ack! Get off me!" Hong Kong cried wriggling out of South Koreas grasp and running away across the room and barrelling into someone he hadn't noticed in the process. "I'm sorry!" he called now barging past the Nordics in his attempt to get away from South Korea.

"I won't let you get away!" South Korea announced chasing after Hong Kong happily and also managing to knock into the seemingly invisible person stood to the side of the room.

"Owww" Canada mumbled rubbing his head and picking himself up of the floor. Sometimes being invisible to the other nations became particularly frustrating. Normally because they often did manage to knock him over when they started their arguments.

"You ok there Canada" Cuba questioned reaching out a hand to help Canada up.

"Oh, Yes, thank you." Canada answered and gave Cuba a bright smile grateful to have been noticed.

Cuba frowned "Hey you're not actually America are you? Trying to trick me are you!"

"What? No it's me Canada! Look I've got Kuma, Kuma, Kumashiro-san with me" Canada whispered holding up Kumajiro.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked.

"I'm Canada." Canada sighed.

"Oh, sorry about that, the two of you just look so much alike, you know?" Cuba apologized gruffly, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hey!"

Canada and Cuba turned at the yell and realised that the argument between America, England and France had broken out into a full fight and they'd somehow managed to drag China in while Russia stood by smiling to innocently to be truly innocent. The yell had come from America though when Hong Kong had stomped on his foot when trying to push through the fight and South Korea landed on top of the heap as they all fell over somehow managing to drag Switzerland who'd been trying to break the fight up down in the process.

"That is it!" Germany yelled. "Everybody go back and sit down. From now on we're only having official presentations by countries who can be sane! Who wants to speak!"

"I have a really important announcement to make!" Finland yelled sticking his hand up in the air.

"Ok then, Finland you can come up and speak." Germany said inwardly feeling relieved that it was not someone like Prussia who had tried to volunteer.

"Ok!" Finland hurriedly scooped up the pile of envelopes in front of him and the Santa hat he'd placed in front of him at the beginning of the meeting. "Right, this year I thought that because we always end up arguing that we should try to be nice to each other instead, and as it's nearly Christmas I planned a secret Santa amongst us nations!"

"What's a secret Santa-aru?" China asked.

"Secret Santa is when everybody receives a piece of paper with someone's name on and they have to get that person a present!" Finland answered cheerfully, "I have the scraps of paper in here" he continued holding up the Santa hat. "And these," he added waving the envelopes in the air "are invitations to a Christmas party, at midnight we'll exchange presents and you can all find out who it was that got you a present. Spread a bit of Christmas cheer yes?"

"That sounds like fun!" Sealand called out, "I get to join in don't I?"

"Of course you can join in Sealand," Finland answered passing the envelopes around the table.

"Now if you can all form a line and take a piece of paper." Finland said holding up the Santa hat, "Oh, and don't forget to check who you got so that you don't end up getting yourself!"

One by one the nations lined up and picked up a piece of paper from inside the hat and Finland found himself watching their reactions with great amusement as some of the nations turned red while others frowned hopelessly at their piece of paper.

When everybody had picked a piece of paper Finland reached inside the hat to pick the last piece of paper for himself only to find two pieces of paper still in the hat.

"Who didn't take one?" He questioned looking around the antions, but in all their hands was a small white piece of folded paper.

"Um, You forgot me." Came a quiet whisper and Finland hurriedly turned around to face the voice. "Ah, yes of course…Canadia?"

"It's Canada." Canada replied on instinct.

"Of course, here you go Canada" Finland said handing him the slip of paper.

"Everybody needs to have their presents ready to give by midnight on Christmas!" Finland called gleefully planning what to get his own Secret Santa as he left the room.

* * *

**A/N So that's the first chapter of Hetalia Secret Santa complete! As a side note the pairings can either be cute romantic fluff or friendship fluff, I'd actually quite like to write something like Italy giving Romano a present because the brothers don't actually interact that much. *crosses fingers* but you can chose. Oh you don't have to swap between pairings eg. If America gives England something it isn't necessary for England to give something back, his Secret Santa could be France instead or something. You're free to chose whoever! If you do want romance though please mention it so I can take note of that. What's more you can chose as many or as few as you like! The Secret Santa's that get the most votes are the ones I will include.**

**eg. Finland to Sweden would mean that Finland would give Sweden a present. And this list can be as long as you want!**

**So thank you for reading and just to help you out I'm including a list of all the characters I am including in this story.**

Italy

Germany

Japan

America

England

France

China

Russia

Finland

Sweden

Sealand

Denmark

Norway

Iceland

Switzerland

Lichtenstein

Canada

Cuba

Seychelles

Taiwan

Prussia

Spain

Romano

Egypt

Turkey

Greece

Austria

Hungary

Estonia

Lithuania

Latvia

Belarus

Ukraine

Belgium

Netherlands

South Korea

Poland

Hong Kong

(If I have missed a country out, or if there is a country you specifically want me to include then mention it in the reviews or PM me and I'll see if I can include them.)


End file.
